In winding machines with support cylinders roll ejection devices and core insertion devices are known which during roll change eject the full rolls from the winding bed and introduce new cores into the winding bed.
From DE-OS 38 11 871 it is known to use as an ejection device an ejector beam provided with an ejection surface, swingable about the input support cylinder, which reaches up to the support cylinder and whose upper limit in its forward swung position extends into the region of the apex line of the output support cylinder. In this way fully-wound rolls with a small diameter can be clamped between the ejection surface of the ejector beam and the support cylinder over which they are supposed to be ejected and can be lifted from the winding bed by a rotation of this support cylinder.
DE-OS 40 03 504 describes a generic winding machine with support cylinders whose ejection device is an ejector roll, which is supported on lateral swingable swivel arms freely rotatable about the axis of the input support cylinder which deflects the web from underneath into the winding bed. Upstream of the input support cylinder a device for applying adhesive and a perforating device for weakening the web are arranged. At the moment of roll change, the web is first weakened and the weakened portion is moved into the winding bed. The severing of the web takes place subsequently by increasing the traction due to the rotation of the winding roll with the output support cylinder, while the ejector roll slightly lifts the winding roll from the input support cylinder. The fully-wound rolls are subsequently ejected by the ejector roll over the output support cylinder.
In order for the ejector roll to be capable of ejecting winding rolls with a larger diameter (e.g. 1000 mm) over the output support cylinder, it is necessary to arrange it at a certain radial distance from the input support cylinder. However then it is not in a position to lift winding rolls with a smaller diameter (e.g. 200 mm) from the input support cylinder for the cutting of the web.